deepvocalfandomcom-20200215-history
Koyanagi Sayuki
Koyanagi Sayuki (小柳紗幸) is a Japanese vocal for the DeepVocal engine. Her DeepVocal bank was specifically recorded for the program and was not ported. She is the first established character from the project MANGOLOIDS to be given a DeepVocal bank. History Beginning as an UTAU, Sayuki remained a vocal synth of the program until the release of DeepVocal for the masses. Her first released bank (a monopitch VCV) was uploaded to YouTube on November 23rd, 2014. Following this, she has been given a SPIRIT append (Solid monopitch JP VCV), an ORIGIN append (Solid monopitch VCCV English) a DEITY append (Multi-pitch KIRE Arpasing English), an OMEGA append (Multi-expression, multi-pitch JP VCV), and a NYMPH append (Natural bi-pitch JP VCV) as of July 28th, 2019. Sayuki's first DeepVocal voice demo was through a test cover under the name of 【小柳紗幸 DV BETA 1.38】乙女解剖【DeepVocalカバー】posted to Soundcloud by Aika Anno on July 21st, 2019, with a short sound clip under the name of And Then You Became The Moon Test (Sayuki DeepVocal) uploaded to SoundCloud by her creator to demonstrate Sayuki's vocals, uploaded on July 24th, 2019. Character Etymology Her name, 小柳紗幸 (Koyanagi Sayuki), is comprised of the characters: 小 (Ko) - Small 柳 (Yanagi) - Willow 紗 (Sayu) - Transparent 幸 (Ki) - Happiness 'Background Information' Koyanagi Sayuki is a water goddess (or spirit) that presides over freshwater lakes, ponds, rivers, streams, and other bodies as a guardian of each habitat and its denizens. She is a gentle, accepting soul that enjoys quiet moments as well as those filled with the sounds of a crowd. Often hiding her ears in public to avoid confrontation or stares from strangers, she dislikes it when they are touched as they are sensitive. As an avid swimmer and practically a member of aquatic life herself, she is clumsy enough to trip often but not fall completely. Her family members include her older brother, Takehiko, and her surrogate father, Yukio: both Gods that preside over their own fields of water (saltwater/ocean life and the sky/weather respectively). She is not related by blood to either one, yet they have formed a family unit nonetheless and adopted the same surname. Appearance Sayuki has been known to have a separate design for each append, bank type, and language. These previous designs, as well as her Japanese DeepVocal design, are viewable in the gallery. A mainstay in each of her designs is her pale pink hair and light gray irises, as well as a mixture of blues and teal, some transparent article of clothing, and the kanji 人生 (Jinsei) which translates to life located on her body or clothing. In its conceptual state, Sayuki's DeepVocal design is reminiscent of the Lady of the Lake from Arthurian legend. She is dressed in a loose, hourglass-shaped gown with a deep plunging neckline that ends at her ankles, where she is barefoot. Over her shoulders is an ankle-length flowing cape that drapes over her left upper-arm while exposing her collarbone and left shoulder. On the other shoulder, wrapping itself around her arm and down to her wrist are two Weeping Willow branches. Her pale pink hair is tousled and wavy over her shoulders and ends at her hip-line, tangled with a few water lilies, lilypads, and other assorted freshwater flora. Her bangs part on her right and sweep to her left - almost covering her left eye, but not quite - with two long bunches of hair that fall by both sides of her jaw. Instead of two human ears, there are two intricate fins protruding from the sides of her head that react based on her emotional state. Accompanying her fins are scattered scales on her skin and webbing between her fingers and toes in the same shade. Her skin is light, but not overly pale. At this time there is no more known about the colors of the design or whether there will be more details in the finalized version. Downloads Koyanagi Sayuki Japanese DeepVocal BETA (released July 20th, 2019): https://www.mediafire.com/file/31d6te28xh751d3/Sayuki_BETA.zip/file Sample: 【小柳紗幸 DV BETA 1.38】乙女解剖【DeepVocalカバー】 Gallery SayukiNBG-T.png|Koyanagi Sayuki ORIGIN by SaiwoProject DEITY-NBG.png|Koyanagi Sayuki DEITY by SaiwoProject commission38 (1).png|Koyanagi Sayuki OMEGA by itporl sayuki_thing_by_mango_tama-d99menv.png|Koyanagi Sayuki MAIN by Rini-kitsune koyanagi_sayuki_spirit_official_art_2016_by_mango_tama-dakgabg.png|Koyanagi Sayuki SPIRIT by Mango-tama NYMPH Official Art.png|Koyanagi Sayuki NYMPH by 6lin Sayuki DV w cape.jpg|Koyanagi Sayuki DeepVocal Concept 1 by Jingodatta sayuki DV wo cape.jpg|Koyanagi Sayuki DeepVocal Concept 2 by Jingodatta Sayuki DV wip 6.png|Koyanagi Sayuki DV Official Art (Base Colors) by Mango-tama Category:English vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:DeepVocal vocals Category:Feminine vocals Category:Open beta vocals Category:Youthful Vocals Category:Multilingual vocals Category:Multiexpression vocals Category:Downloadable vocals